In the Dead of the Night
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: In the dead of the night Kurt tried to sleep. He couldn't, not without Blaine. He decides to find comfort in Blaine's voice by calling him. Blaine gives him a surprise over the phone


Kurt tossed in his bed as he tried to sleep. It was his fifth night home alone without Blaine laying next to him. It was hard to sleep without Blaine's arm wrapped around him, pulling him close. He felt cold and unwanted without it. He felt lonely without Blaine. He couldn't sleep without him. He hardly had eight hours in the total of five nights Blaine's been gone. He hardly got two hours a night. Kurt couldn't keep going at this. Even the sound of Blaine's voice could help him sleep. So, with that thought Kurt sat up in bed and picked up his cell phone sitting on his bedside and dialed his husband's cell.

"Hello?" Blaine asked on the other line when he picked up.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, already feeling better inside.

"Yes, Kurt? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"I can't sleep without you. I wanted to hear your voice, maybe that could lull me to sleep." Kurt said as he fixed himself into a more comfortable position in his bed. Kurt could hear Blaine chuckle wholeheartedly.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked.

"Just talk to me, sing to me. Do something until I can't keep myself awake. I need you here beside me and if you can't physically be here then I want to hear you." Kurt said.

"Well, let's see here...?" Blaine thought for a moment, "I didn't tell you about my day? Did I?" Blaine asked.

"No, how'd Cali. treat you today?" Kurt said as pulled the covers up on him to keep his legs warm.

"Well, I got two papers written up and they were sent to my boss today. I had a meeting at the California office with all my colleagues, Miss Mills and the other heads of the other offices. Afterwards we ate at this pristine restaurant, I haven't a clue what the name was but it was delicious. I had to take a doggy bag back with me which I finished once I got back to the hotel. Fred and I had to go back in for a moment because there was something that came up that we had to deal with when we got back home so that project I will be busy working on when I come back." Blaine said. Kurt smiled sleepily as he listened to his husband's words. It was making him feel so much better. He would be sleeping in no time.

"Is that all?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it wasn't that busy of a day." Blaine said.

"Can you sing me something?" Kurt asked.

"Mm...?" Blaine thought for a second, "Any requests?"

"How 'bout... _'I'll Follow the Sun'_ by _The Beatles_? I love it when you sing their music." Kurt suggested.

"Ha, alright." Blaine said softly then began singing it, _"One day... you'll look... to see I've gone; For tomorrow may rain so, I'll follow the sun. Some day... you'll know... I was the one; But tomorrow may rain so, I'll follow the sun. And now the time has come, and so my love I must go; And though I lose a friend, in the end you'll know o-o-oh. One day... you'll find... that I have gone; For tomorrow may rain so, I'll follow the sun."_ He stopped right there, not even finishing the lyrics. There was a long pause, "Would you like to go on?" He asked.

"No." Kurt sighed, he was getting tired now, "That song though, it kind of made me sad. It reminded me that you're not here beside me, that I'm all alone until you get back." Kurt said. Kurt heard Blaine chuckle again.

"Do you really want me there to sleep with?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Can you really not sleep without me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt responded with again.

"Let me instruct you how to sleep then." Blaine said.

"Okay?" Kurt questioned.

"Go downstairs." Blaine said.

"What? Why do you want me to go dow-?"

"Do you want to sleep or no?" Blaine asked.

"I want to sleep." Kurt said.

"Then go downstairs." Blaine instructed again. Kurt tossed the covers off him and did as Blaine told him. He walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom.

"What now?" He asked.

"Go to the hallway." Blaine said. Kurt walked out and stopped at the entryway to the kitchen. He smiled.

"Hi." Kurt said, still clutching the phone to his ears. Blaine hung up and smiled back.

"Hi." Blaine mouthed. Kurt ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're here, you're here." He cried as he hugged Blaine tighter.

"Yes," Blaine said in Kurt's shoulder, "I'm here."

"But, why? You weren't supposed to be home until Friday." Kurt exclaimed as they parted from the hug.

"I told you Fred and I have a project to do. What I didn't tell you is that I had to get home right away to do that. I got a plane ticket back here and there was a slight delay on the plane's take-off. I was supposed be home around eight." Blaine said. Kurt hugged him again as tears filled his eyes, "Do you still need me to sleep? I'll quickly change into something more comfortable and join you in bed." Blaine said. Kurt hung up his cell.

"Please?" Kurt asked. Blaine pecked him on the lips.

"Sure." He said then followed Kurt up the stairs, lugging his suitcase up with him.


End file.
